What to do When Your Mother's Ghost Comes to Visit
by Charming Gilmore Girl
Summary: My version of CWF. What if Piper had had a suspicion of Chris's true identity?
1. Yelling at Phoebe

Disclaimer – I don't own. Unfortunately.

"Chris!" bellowed a very pissed off Piper Halliwell. Her sisters Phoebe and Paige sat on there, looking completely amused as they played with the birthday boy, Wyatt.

"Hey, Pipe, maybe if you threaten to kick his ass. Oh! Say if he comes down here right now you'll sleep with Leo." Paige suggested, elbowing Phoebe when she snorted. Piper glanced at her questioningly, anger forgotten.

"Why would that get him down here?" she asked.

"Because it would." Phoebe replied before hollering, "Christopher Perry Hall-" but was cut off by a completely livid Chris shouting as he orbed in.

"Phoebe, are you insane? Everyone can hear you! Especially the Elders!"

"I knew that would catch your attention." she smirked.

"I was in the Underworld then orbed Up There to check something and hear you nearly call my name!"

"Chris," Piper interrupted, "she did call your name." Chris just blinked at her. Finally he said,

"I know that. See, she has some stupid and completely annoying nickname for me that I'd rather the whole world not know. Now, what did you want me for?"

" I need you to go see if Leo is going to be here for Wyatt's birthday party."

"That'll be the day." he muttered, and with that he orbed off. Piper frowned.

"Well, he sure has a stick up his ass." The eldest Charmed One shrugged.

"Oh well. If you need me I'll be downstairs." With that she walked out. The moment she was out of hearing range, Paige hit Phoebe on the arm and gave an impatient sigh.

"What is wrong with you? You nearly busted Chris. Do you not want another nephew? Or are you just crazy? Well?"

"Geez, sorry Mom. I guess I left my brain at work." Phoebe replied with a huff and a glare at her baby half-sister. Paige just sighed and said,

"Sorry, Phoebes. I'm just worried. I mean, I love Chris. He's my nephew. I just don't want anything to happen to him."

"I know, honey, I know. I'm sorry too. I just have a lot on my plate right now." Phoebe told her baby sister. "I didn't mean to snap."


	2. Cooking Chris

Downstairs in the kitchen Piper started to make dinner. When she heard orbs behind her she sensed from the silence it was her husband. "Or maybe not." she said to herself as Chris asked if he could talk to all three sisters after dinner. "Sure. Hey, Chris? What are you doing for dinner?" He paled, and then asked timidly, "Why?" She rolled her eyes. "Because I thought that for dinner tonight we would have baked whitelighter. I thought you might like to have dinner with us and brief us about the demon. What do you say?" He visibly relaxed and with a shrug, a nod, and a 'Call me when it's ready, please.' he orbed out. With a laugh the eldest living Halliwell sibling went back to cooking.


	3. Whining about Wyatt

"Okay, my life officially sucks. My big brother is trying to kill me, so I'm in the past where my mother hates me, although now that I think about it, she's been awfully nice to me lately. Ah well. I now live in my mother's office. Only Phoebe and Paige know who I am, but they don't seem to care that my last name is a secret."

These were the thoughts rolling around in the head of Christopher Perry Halliwell, whitelighter to the Charmed Ones and middle-son of the now eldest, Piper. Frowning, he surveyed the office that was now his room. Sighing, he sank onto the chair and stared down at the desk in front of him that was covered with math equations and star charts. He briefly considered doing some research in the Underworld, but a quick glance at the clock told him that would not be wise. Based on how far along the meal was, or at least seemed to be, he knew he would be receiving a summons in about oh, twenty minutes, give or take a few.

His gaze wandered out the office door and fell to rest on the place where, almost sixteen years later his mother Piper would … As soon as the thought entered his mind, he shook it loose. That was one thought he could not deal with here, in the past, where she was alive and happy.

A mental timer went off in his head so he orbed back into the kitchen just as Piper opened her mouth to call for him.


	4. Bonding

"Hey, Chris, I was just about to call for you. Dinner's ready." Piper told her whitelighter, blinking in surprise.

"I know. I learned to cook when I was a little kid, so I knew it would be ready now. " Off her look, he hastily added,

"Chicken Alfredo was my favorite thing to make." Nodding, Piper questioned,

"Why? Did you stop, I mean?" A dark, sad look crossed his face for a fleeting second before he admitted,

"Oh, my mom taught me, but she died when I was fourteen. On my birthday too. Great birthday present, huh?" Piper felt like she'd been socked in the gut. Died on her son's birthday? But why? From what? She tried to look casual as she asked,

"After she died, who took care of you? Le-your dad?" And was surprised when he burst into laughter.

"Who, my dad? No way. More like my aunts, uncles, and grandfather. But no, definitely not my dad." Misreading her look, he added,

"It's not like he couldn't handle the pain of losing my mom. Nah, he lost her long before I was born. He couldn't stand me or my little brother Tor because we both look more like you-'re's truly's mom than him." He explained, quickly fixing his almost slip-up, unaware that he had just confirmed what she had suspected for weeks, but no one knew she knew. That she was his mother.

"That sucks, Chris. Believe you me; I know what it's like to lose your mom at a young age. I'm so sorry. Uh, when is your birthday? If you don't mind telling me, that is." She quickly added. Chris looked quietly thoughtful for a few seconds before saying

"My birthday is in October. The eighteenth actually." Piper looked sharply at her son and asked,

" You were in the past on your birthday?"

" Yeah, a few months after I got here actually. My fiancée Bianca, wanted me to wait until after my birthday, but…"

"But" she prompted. Chris sheepishly opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out, the youngest and formerly youngest Halliwell sisters burst into the kitchen, laughing.

"He didn't. He did not. You have got to be joking." Phoebe laughed. Paige just nodded or shook her head, depending on the comment.

"What's so funny?" Piper asked her sisters, cocking her hip as she spooned food onto plates.

"The, what, funny, huh? Funny, I don't know. Paige, what's funny? Oh, look, dinner's ready. How about I go get Wyatt? Okay. That's what I'll do." Phoebe rambled, effectively escaping.

"I'll go help her." Paige said, but was not so lucky.

"Uh huh. Spill." Piper commanded.

"We were just talking about something that happened at the … paper." Paige said, but it came out more like a question. It didn't take Paige long to crack under Piper's withering glare and had started to talk, but Phoebe's scream drowned out what she was going to say, luckily for Paige.


	5. Can I get an industrial forklift now?

To Kitt-Witty-Kate - I know the chapters have been a little short. I apologize. There are some long chapters but not many. I wrote this last year before discovering this website but I don't really want to change any of it. I hope you stay tuned in though. I have the first 23(?) chapters written and about 16 typed up and nearly ready.

Phoebe stared in shock at the person, or more accurately ghost, in front of her. The ghost who looked suspiciously like her sister. Piper's ghost. Okay, older Piper's ghost.

"Who… what… how… Piper?" She managed to gasp out to her version of Piper, Paige, and Chris while her sisters kind of blinked, looking uncertain at the sight of the ghost.

"Wha- what, I mean why are you here?" Paige managed to finally stammer. The ghost gave a sad smile and said,

"I'm just here to talk to Chris." She gave a little laugh at the surprised looks on the sisters' faces before turning to the pale Whitelighter frozen in the same spot he was in when he first caught sight of the ghost.

"Chrissy?"

Mom. That one simple word kept running through Chris's head over and over, like a broken record. "Chrissy?" The ghost gently repeated, walking over to her stunned son and waved a glowing, slightly transparent hand up and down in front of his face.

"You're here." He finally whispered.

"Yes. I am here. In the past. Where I believe I told you to never go. With my last breath. So, care to tell me why I just found you in the past?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm here to save him." Chris muttered. She smiled sternly.

"To save who, Chris?"

"Wyatt." Was the muffled response. She frowned at him. When he finally gave a sheepish grin, a huge smile burst on her face. Chris stiffened for a second when she hugged him, but seemed to suddenly melt into the embrace. After a few minutes the ghost pulled back, looked straight into the young Whitelighter's face and told him,

"You know, I'm not the only one of the Charmed Ones pissed at you. It seems as though you neglected to mention this little trip to a certain Whitelighter and brother of yours."

"Hey, if Dad and Wy are mad-"

"Oh, give me a break. I'd be immensely surprised if your dad knew your name, let alone that you are his son. Nah, I'm talking about Tor and your favorite aunt." Piper's ghost interrupted. A tiny smile graced Chris's face as he joked,

"Which one? I tell all three they're my favorite." The ghost just looked at him. After a second he said, "Oh, crap. Mommy?" She just laughed.

"All three?" Phoebe questioned. The visitors seemed to suddenly remember they were not alone.

"Uh, um, you see…" Chris stammered out. Sudden understanding flashed across the sisters' faces, their mouths forming perfect O's. Suddenly Phoebe and Paige seemed to realize that Piper was still there because they pushed her out the attic door.

"You should go check on Wyatt." "Dinner might be burning, why don't you go check?"

These were the excuses she heard as she was forced out the door to the attic and she frowned when it was slammed in her face.

"Fine. That's nice. They know damn well that dinner is ready and that Wyatt is with Leo." She muttered as she angrily stomped to her room and slammed the door so it shook the foundation of the house.


	6. Make That Two Forklifts, Please

Phoebe winced as the house shook.

"Well, I don't think she's very happy." Paige remarked conversationally. Chris looked at her askance.

"Happy? Are you kidding me? She's the freaking Vesuvius and we're Pompeii." The ghost looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, really?" Paige quickly jumped in.

"That's a good one. Did you call her that often?"

"Whenever Wy or Tor screwed up, so it was just about 24/7." Phoebe laughed.

"And let me guess. You were the perfect middle child who could do no wrong." He smirked as Piper's ghost replied dryly,

"Like mother like son." Chris gave an insulted look when she added, "He's a real Momma's boy."

"I am not." Came the indignant reply. At his mother's skeptical look he sighed and admitted, "I am, aren't I?" He grinned and she smiled back as his aunts laughed at him.

"Momma's boy! Momma's boy!" Phoebe taunted him.

"Shut up Aunt Phoebes." He scowled.

"Chris, is that any way to talk to your aunt?" Momma Halliwell scolded.

"No." Chris muttered.

"Good boy. Good boy." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He scowled darkly, sparking more giggles. "Wait, why are you here Mo- Pi- Mo- why?" Chris managed to ask. A look of slight hurt managed to slip out from her façade and though she quickly covered it, Chris caught it.

"Well, you have a birthright you were supposed to receive on your twenty-third birthday but since you were here, I could not give you the potion needed for you to receive it. So now that I have you and the potion together, I can." Piper said, back to business. Chris looked confused for a second before realization crashed over him.

"No, no, no, no, no!" He spat, furious.

"Yes." She told him quietly. He sharply shook his head, causing his mother to frown at him.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

They bickered back and forth for about five minutes, Phoebe and Paige looking for all the world as though they were at a tennis match. Finally Phoebe got sick of it and yelled,

"Shut the hell up you two! You sound like spoiled three year olds! Or me! Both!" Mother and son just looked at her. While Chris muttered

"Sorry." Piper narrowed her eyes and said dangerously,

"What? You have no right to talk to me that way! Besides," she lashed out, turning on Chris, "I am your mother, young man, which means that you have to respect me because I'll be damned if you make the rules! These powers are your birthright, and not only that, they could save the life of someone you care about!"

"Well, if that's the case, I should have gotten them nine years ago so I wouldn't lose my mother!" Chris snarled back. "Maybe, if there were people I loved and cared about still alive I would care. But there isn't. Everyone in the world I ever gave a damn about is dead. Killed. By my big brother. Do you know what? I don't care!" He bellowed. Piper's eyes had long since been filled with tears.

"So that is what this is all about Chris? All the hell you've been putting yourself through? Because you couldn't save me? Why Chris? Why was it so important to you?"

"Because" Chris replied, his voice choked with now from crying, though he had calmed down considerably, "you are the most important thing in the world to me. You're my mother. Why would you not matter?"

"Because…" Piper tried to respond but couldn't think of anything else to say. "Oh, Chris." She finally whispered, going over to him and pulling him into a hug. "Grieve, baby, grieve." And he did.


	7. Plain Ghosts and Ghostly Planes

Piper felt her heart break into a million tiny fragments as she heard the story pour from Chris's lips. More accurately yelled from his lips. She was going to leave her sons? She was killed by Wyatt? Her firstborn son? Why? What had she done to piss him off enough for him to – At this she shook her head to clear the thought. She would not become the kind of woman who sat around wondering what the hell she had done wrong. No sir. She is Piper Halliwell damn it. Faggedaboudit. Not happening. She didn't do it when her marriage fell apart and she wouldn't do it now. Her mind switched to a different subject. She was the most important person in the world to her son? That knowledge made her feel like the chicken she had made for dinner had turned into a rock and was permanently lodged in her gut though it went by a different name now. Guilt. Although the thought that she meant that much to her child did fill her with warmth.

"What'cha doin'?" Leo suddenly whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"God, don't sneak up on a person like that Leo. What are you doing here anyway?" She huffed at him. He held Wyatt up and remarked dryly,

"I thought I would get him back here in time for his party. Is that a problem?" Piper yanked him downstairs as she told him,

"No, smartass. Are you staying for your son's party?" He rolled his eyes.

"You mean for my son's first birthday party? I don't know let- "

"Maybe you should check with the Elders. After all you wouldn't want to miss a party for your son." Chris interrupted sarcastically as he walked into the kitchen followed by his aunts and his mother's ghost, who promptly whacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" He mock-cried. She glared back at him and said briskly,

"Didn't I ever tell you to respect your elders?" He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"No. You said to screw with their plans as much as possible." Ghost Piper rolled her eyes.

"I said respect your elders, not the Elders. Now don't you give me mouth young man."

"Yes ma'am." Chris said, saluting her, earning him another whack on the head. He sat down on one of the bar stools near the island and pretended to pout while protesting,

"Child abuse! Child abuse!" and rubbing his head. Leo cocked an eyebrow at his wife, who just shrugged and asked,

"But you can- " but was interrupted by a Darklighter dark orbing in. He sneered as he raised his crossbow first aiming at Paige, who dived out of the way, tackling Chris as she went down. The Darklighter merely changed his target to Chris and was just about to shoot the arrow when Piper's ghost stepped in front of Chris.

"I'd reconsider shooting that arrow if I were you." She said, tone even.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I'm not." He replied and started to aim at Leo when Chris moved out from behind the ghost, spread his arms wide open, and said,

"You want to kill me? Be my guest and put me out of my misery."

"No!" said Piper so sharply everyone, including the Darklighter, turned to look at her. When the Darklighter started toward her and Leo, her hands flew out and she blew him up, causing smoke to billow around them. Yet when it cleared Piper and Leo were gone.


	8. Are We Dead?

"Leo, where are we? What happened? Are we dead?" Piper fired the questions off at her husband, who gave a chuckle at the last one before replying,

"No, we're not. I don't think. Actually, I have a feeling that we're on the Ghostly Plane."

"The whaty-what?" She asked, puzzled.

"Ghostly Plane. It's where souls go after their bodies have died but before they move onto the afterlife, although I don't think we've died." Leo explained to his confused wife as he cast a critical look around the "Manor's" kitchen.

"What?" Piper shrieked.

"Calm down Piper. I highly doubt that we're dead. Besides, there have been stories about people getting trapped here but…" He trailed off. After a second Piper half-asked half-demanded,

"Is this where you saved me? From the Oroya Fever, I mean?" Leo slowly nodded, still exploring.

"Huh. Looked different then." She remarked, trying to ease the tension.

"Come on. We can see if the Book of Shadows is upstairs." Leo headed up to the aforementioned attic, pulling his wife along behind him. Suddenly an arrow came flying through the window, striking Piper on the upper part of her right arm.

"P3. Let's go to P3." She grunted through the pain. He nodded and they headed out the front door and into the night.

"You can run but you can not hide. You are in my world now!" The Darklighter called after them.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

AN - Just a little warning - until piper and Leo get back to the real world they are just going to be featured in short blips. Just quick flashes to keep you updated in where they are and what's going on. Mostly going to be Phoebe, Chris, the ghost, and Paige for a while. Sorry.


	9. Like Mother, Like Son

"What happened? Where are they? What's going on? Where did the Darklighter go? Can somebody give the freaking out Whitelighter some freaking answers?" Chris fired off to the others. Phoebe laughed and whispered to Paige loud enough for Chris to hear

"Remind you of someone else any?" Paige just laughed as her older sister's future self and her son glared at them.

"Very funny. Although you are right. Chris is basically me with testosterone." Piper said, neatly ducking to avoid her son's playful swing.

"Fine. Be that way." Chris huffed, mocking a hurt look.

"When you are done pouting you can explain to me why the hell you willingly and knowingly stepped into the path of the Darklighter where he could have killed you. Anything to say?" After a second he said,

"Get back to me later. I'm not done pouting."

"Christopher!" Chris appeared to be thinking fast when he replied,

"I had a plan that he was going to come after me, everyone loves an easy fight, and then I'd teach him to fear and respect the Halliwell name." The last part came out more like a question though.

"Uh-huh. Try again." His mother told him, shaking her head. He just sighed and asked quietly,

"Do you have any idea the hell I've been put through? By the people who are going to be my parents in a year? Dad I could deal with, but you? I've been kicked out of my ancestral home by my mother, who, by the way, hates my guts- "

The ghost interrupted, "Hates your guts? Are you sure, because it seemed to me like she wasn't going to let anything happen to you." Phoebe suddenly looked thoughtfully worried.

"Well, there is a possibility… and I don't know how it's possible, but…" After a second she trailed off and Chris asked impatiently,

"What? Phoebe? Hello, Houston calling the Space Shuttle Phoebe, is anyone there?"

"Well," Phoebe said slowly, "there is a possibility that – but no, how would she?" Chris looked confused before asking,

"Have you suddenly become Yoda or was that a 'no, that's impossible'?" Phoebe looked uneasy as she said,

"I don't know how, but she might know."

"Know what?" She sighed, coughing something that sounded suspiciously like 'men'.

"About you." He blinked before gasping,

"What? How? You didn't, did you?" Paige shook her head, telling him,

"Of course, not Chris. We'd never let anything happen to you. Although I don't know how she would know. You basically told me after I called you a perverted freak and you only admitted to Phoebe because she bullied it out of you after that vision quest of hers."

"Piper is extremely smart. More than likely she noticed us acting differently to Chris after my vision quest, and because she knows I saw the family a couple of years from now it's possible that she connected the dots. Piper was great at connect the dots when we were little." Phoebe added wistfully, obviously dreaming of the younger days.

"Well that means that I am screwed. Done for. Gone. Never going to exist. Why I couldn't have one of those bumbling blonde trophy wives for my mother I'll never know." Piper gave him a dirty look.

"Don't be so dramatic, Chris. You'll be fine. And besides, what could be good about having one of those types of women for a mother?"

"They tend to have a habit of staying alive." Chris raised an eyebrow as Piper retorted,

"Please. They would get themselves killed five minutes into being a Charmed One."

"You see" Chris explained slowly, as if speaking to a child, "they wouldn't be a Charmed One or even a witch."

"They'd be an Innocent." Piper argued back before sighing. Quietly she asked,

"Chris, do you feel like I abandoned you? Because I didn't. I've been keeping an eye on you from my last breath. I know exactly what you've been going through. I- " but was cut off by Gideon orbing in. As soon as he caught sight of the ghost, for all the world he started looking like a fish out of water.

"What-when-how did you die? Leo never said you died." He asked the ghost. Laughing, she explained,

"I'm from the future. I have a, uh, bone to pick with Chris." She smiled, ignoring Chris's "Like hell." and confused look. Suddenly the half-witch half-Whitelighter realized that his mother's smile was completely fake and that her voice was laced with the tiniest bit of venom. That was something for him to look into.

"Piper, what? In case you couldn't tell, I'm trying to save your son."

"That came out a little rude." He thought and mentally winced. Piper's face filled with shock and hurt but she suddenly realized her middle son had caught on. She responded sharply,

"Trying being the key word. Well, what the hell do you think I'm doing here? You think I like seeing you?" Only an expert Piper-reader like Chris could catch the look that showed it was killing her to treat him like dirt. He gave the tiniest nod that he could manage that would catch only her attention. A sparkle flashed across her eye that she caught his subtle signal.

"Well, when you are done with your staring contest." Gideon prompted.

"Sorry Gideon. I just really need to talk to Chris first." Piper told the Elder and her husband's mentor, her voice frosty and fake, still only noticeable to no one but Chris.

"Very well. Just come talk to me at Magic School when you're ready." With a nod to Phoebe, Paige, and Chris, he orbed out. The moment he was gone the ghost's smile, phony or otherwise, disappeared.

"I do not like or trust him as far as I can through him. Don't ask me why, but I just get a bad feeling around him."

"You think?" Chris asked, and while the question seemed sarcastic to Phoebe and Paige, it didn't to Piper because she just shrugged and said,

"Maybe. Maybe." "That was sarcastic." Phoebe informed the ghost of her older sister, who promptly burst out laughing.

"No. That was not sarcastic. Trust me. I know when he's being sarcastic, and because I think that I've known him for a little longer than you and know him a tiny bit better, on account of the whole giving birth to and raising him to the age of fourteen thing." Chris just laughed and nodded.

"She's right."

"Well fine. Be like that." Phoebe huffed, whacking a giggling Paige on the arm.

"Sorry Phoebes, I couldn't help it." The youngest Charmed One gasped out.

"Uh-huh." Was the skeptical reply.


	10. Troublemakers

To PiperandLeoFan101 - I'm not sure I understand about the first part of your review but I'll try. Let me know if this clears anything up for you. This story is set in 2004. The Piper from 2004 goes into the kitchen at the end of chapter 1 where she remains for chapters 2-4. In the end of Chapter 4 Phoebe screams and Piper runs upstairs. At the end of Chapter 5 Piper gets kicked out of the attic but she goes back to the door to hear what was going on. In Chapter 6 after Leo scares her they go into the kitchen where she remains until the end of the chapter when the Darklighter sends her and Leo to the Ghostly Plane where she remains through chapter 10, which follows this message. As for the Piper from Chris's future she cast a spell when Chris was born to take her to him. This will all be explained in later chapters. This is supposed to be Piper and Leo and (whispers) they will be back together later in the story. (normal voice) But like on the show, it will not be immediate. You will understand that part if after you read this chapter you reread this note. Well, you should. Hope this clears it up for you! Let me know if it doesn't. Now on with the show!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"All right Leo. What the hell is going on? You might as well tell me because I don't know how much longer I have to live." Piper said as the Elder guided her to the nightclub's stage, sitting her down on the edge of it. He shook his head as he took off his flannel shirt.

"You're not going to die. If we get out of here in enough time. Although if you do die it will be from the wound itself. As you well know, Darklighter poison only kills Whitelighters." Leo explained as he ripped up his white undershirt into strips for a makeshift bandage as Piper watched.

"Impressed?" He asked, feeling her eyes on him.

"Maybe a little." She admitted, not embarrassed in the least to be caught checking him out. He smiled briefly at her and said,

"You're going to be fine. We've been through a lot more than this. Ever since we met, it's been one ordeal after the other."

"Yeah." Piper replied, cocking an eyebrow at him. "Worse ordeals."

"One right after the other." He confirmed. "Come on. Let's go back to the Manor, we need to see if we can contact your sisters and you'll have the best bet at there." He finished tying her makeshift bandage and helped her to her feet.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Remind me to move P3 closer to the house so that the next time we're on the run and have to walk we don't collapse going between the two." Piper panted half an hour later, collapsing on the couch in the foyer, by the door.

Leo sank down next to her and gave a small laugh. "I'll be sure to do that." She nodded once then laid back, her eyes closed. "Piper?"

"I'm all right. Just so tired." She let out a small moan as he started to rub her shoulders. They shared a look, and just before they kissed, Leo's eyes squeezed shut and let out a pained gasp.

Worried, Piper glanced down and realized that the thing that had started to poke her was the Darklighter arrow sticking out of her husband.

"Piper." He gasped, collapsing.


	11. Sympathy Pangs from those Ceasin 2 Exist

"Ow!" Chris bellowed suddenly. Three faces with matching worried looks swung toward him.

"Chris? What's the matter? What's wrong?" Piper drops what she was doing at the stove and walked quickly over to him.

"It feels- as though- I've- been shot- by a- Darklighter's- arrow." He gasps out in pain. Piper reflexively glanced down. Seeing no arrow protruding from her son, she asked,

"What happened?" Sudden realization hit her because at the same time she, Chris, and Phoebe said,

"Leo." The middle child then gave a bark of laughter.

"What?" Paige asked.

"God, this is so much better than cable." Phoebe said, staring into the bowl of water she had been using to keep an eye on Piper and Leo. Paige glanced over her sister's shoulder into the bowl, then jostled it, destroying the image.

"Hey, I was using that to keep an eye on them, which I think was a good idea because we never would have known that they had both been shot by Darklighter arrows." Phoebe said half proudly, half indignantly. Paige gave her a dirty look and remarked,

"I don't think Piper is going to be very happy that you saw that, Phoebes."

"Saw what?" The ghost immediately inquired. Paige wiggled her eyebrows and said,

"I'd tell you but I highly doubt Chris is going to want to know."

"Of course I do." He argued. Phoebe smiled and Chris's guard automatically went up.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about not existing." She noted casually.

"And why is that?" Paige laughed and teased,

"Well, I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure birth-control doesn't work on the Ghostly Plane." After a moment the full meaning of his aunts' words hit him and he gave them a disgusted look, agreeing,

"You're right. I don't want to know." Meanwhile Piper had narrowed her eyes at the past versions of her younger sisters and said dangerously,

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"


	12. Mother's Worried and that's not Good

Victor Bennett sighed as he walked into his San Francisco apartment. "Home sweet home." He thought with another sigh as he set his coat and briefcase down and walked into the living room.

Once there he was startled to see hid dead ex-wife sitting in his favorite chair, looking at a picture of themselves and their daughters Prue and Piper.

"Patty got pregnant with Phoebe just after that picture was taken." He remarked to himself before opening his mouth.

"I think the girls are in trouble." She said before Victor could get a word out. "How'd I know you were here? Simple. I know you." She answered his unspoken question.

"So why are you here?" He asked.

"Quite frankly, Victor, I'm worried. Oh, and keep an ear out. I think in the next few weeks Piper's going to have a few announcements."

"Like what?" He asked warily.

"Well, a little birdie named Phoebe let slip that for some reason Piper was soon going to either find out or actually get pregnant."

"By Leo?" Victor questioned disbelievingly. Patty gave him a dirty look.

"No, by the Sandman. Of course it is by Leo. He is her husband after all."

"Hey, I'm just asking. After all, that doesn't really mean much, does it?" He held up his hands in mock surrender. She pretended as though she hadn't heard him.

"The girls have a new Whitelighter. One from the future named Christopher Perry who looks and acts suspiciously like Piper. He's here to 'save Wyatt'. Whatever that means. Not to mention that he has also admitted to being half-witch half-Whitelighter. Doesn't that sound a little fishy to you?"

"Sounds like sea bass. As fishy as it gets. Still, Patty, that doesn't mean anything." He agreed.

"Just, check in with our girls, please?" With that request the mother of the Charmed Ones vanished from view.

"Odd."


	13. Longer for Love

"Shouldn't it count for something that the arrow went straight through you?" A distressed Piper Halliwell asked her husband.

"No, it just means that it'll take longer for the poison to work. You know that, Piper. Now help me find a way to get you back to the real world." Leo replied, going over every square inch of the 'Manor's' kitchen.

"You mean to get us back, right?" She asked, studying him. He merely sighed and kept looking.

"Okay, sit down Leo. Now. You're hurt." The terrified witch commanded. "We are going to get through this. You're going to be fine. We've been through worse ordeals than this."

"You shouldn't be allowed to use my words against me." He whispered. "Now I know there has to be a way- "

"Damn it Leo, stop trying to save me!" Piper snapped. Leo looked at her for a minute, seeming to contemplate her words as he wiped away her tears.

"I never stopped loving you." He finally said softly.

"Oh, Leo." She whispered, before kissing him hard.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

AN - I know, I kow. It's really short. I'm sorry. Forgive me?


	14. Two Victor's, One Ghost, No One Happy

"Halliwell Manor. How may I help you?" Paige said as she snatched up the phone on her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Paige. How are you?" Came the voice of her half-sisters' dad, Victor.

"I'm good. Uh, Piper isn't here right now, but Phoebe is." Paige informed Victor.

"Great. Could I talk to her for a minute?" Was the reply.

"Sure." She told him before hollering for Phoebe.

"Yeah?" The middle sister yelled back.

"Phone for you. It's your dad."

"Okay. Thanks Paige. Hey Daddy. What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could talk. Maybe meet for lunch?" Victor suggested as Paige opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi." She said warily. Phoebe laughed as she hung up and tossed the phone on the table.

"Come on in, Dad." She told him as she took his coat.

"Well, I'm off to work. Yell if you find anything out. Bye Victor." Paige walked out after giving a wave.

"Who was it Phoebes?" Piper asked from her spot on the couch where she was tending to Chris.

"Oh, hey Dad." She said surprised.

"How did you know it was me before you even looked up?" Victor questioned.

"I have a sixth sense for these things. Besides, Chris's eyes lit up like the sun which equals you. What's up?"

"Well, your mother visited me. Actually her ghost visited me. She said that she though you girls were in trouble. She didn't mention specifics, but knowing you- Piper, you're transparent." Victor said, frowning.

"Oh, that's just because I'm a ghost from twenty-three years in the future. Yeah. The Piper from this time is- "

"Getting busy. Pregnant actually." Phoebe interrupted. Piper shot her with an icy glare and growled,

"What I was going to say is that she and Leo are stuck in the ghostly plane at the moment. I don't know when they'll be back." Victor looked confused.

"Yeah, she has a habit of yelling at people when she's worried." Chris said lazily from his spot stretched out on the couch.

"It seems everyone but you." The mortal observed.

"Yeah, well, I'm the favorite." Was the response which earned him a whack on the head. "Ow!"

"Oh, stop, you big baby." Piper addressed her middle son. Sudden orbs appeared and the two witches and ghost sat up only to see a young man about twenty-one.

"Tor." Chris groaned, leaning back against the cushions again.

"Hey, Chris, my- " The visitor's eyes got really wide as he gasped, "Mom?"


	15. Scared Survivor

Piper gave a small moan and sat up. When she realized she was alone, she called out in a panic, "Leo?"

"Hey, I'm right here. Don't worry. Relax." He quickly responded, moving back over to her.

"Oh. I didn't see you so I thought…" The witch trailed off before adding thankfully,

"I'm so glad you're all right." Leo gave a small chuckle.

"No. I think it may have gotten a lot worse, but thank God you were here to… let's say distract me."

"I don't know if I would have survived if anything had happened to you while I was sleeping." Piper confessed, flickering back for a moment to the shy young woman she used to be before magic got involved in her life.

"Sure you would." He told her, wrapping his arms around her. "Sure you would."


	16. What the hell?

PiperandLeoFan101 - If you want to know if leo dies or not a) read my bio and b) watch the episode "Courtship of Wyatt's Father". I mean, seriously. Who would kill off Leo? I'm not one of the producers from season 8. )

To all - I know my chapters are really short and I apologize. Now on with the show! Or story. Whatever. You know what I mean.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Mom? Phoebe, what the hell is going on here?" Victor asked his youngest daughter, his gaze shifting between the ghost, Chris, Phoebe, and Tor. The middle Charmed One shrugged helplessly.

"Don't look at me." The newest arrival just stood there, opening and closing his mouth as though he was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. The ghost sighed and moved Chris's head off of her lap and onto the pillow next to her. This enabled her to stand up and go over to her youngest child.

"Long time no see." She smiled tentatively at him.

"Yeah, it's her. It's really her." Chris sadly gazed out the window.

"For real?" Tor finally managed to ask softly.

"For real." Piper told him, enveloping him in a hug as Chris looked on, grinning.

"Mommy."

"Okay, hate to break up the reunion, but our Piper and Leo are still in the Ghostly Plane." Phoebe said. Victor shot her a look and said,

"You rebond with your sons. Phoebe and I'll check the Book of Shadows for anything we can do to get my daughter and her husband back." With that he gently yanked his protesting youngest toward the stairs.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"We could try a summoning spell. You know, witch to witch, blood to blood?" Paige, having been summoned a few minutes before, suggested. Phoebe shook her head.

"Been there, tried that. Here, I have one we can try." Paige looked at the paper as they both recited-

Sister and husband

Charmed I'm assured

Bring back to this land

Bring back to this world."

There was a puff of smoke which revealed Piper and Leo. "What the hell just happened?"


	17. Who the hell?

"Did it work?" Paige asked. Phoebe coughed and said,

"I think so."

"Did what work? Who the hell are you?" Piper demanded, directing the second part at Paige. Suddenly a look of surprise flashed across her face as she froze Leo. Well, she attempted to. "He's not freezing." Piper hissed, each word punctuated by a failed attempt. "Damn. What the hell is going on? I have to get to work or Martin will fire me." Piper gave up trying to freeze Leo.

"Martin? Oh, crap, Piper, what year are you from?" A horrified look crossed Phoebe's face as she realized what must have happened.

"Nineteen ninety-eight, why? Phoebes, what did you do to your hair?" Piper looked confused.

"Oh. Oh. This is bad. Very, very bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad. Really, really bad." Phoebe panicked.

"What? What's wrong?" Victor asked, confused.

"Nineteen ninety-eight. Nineteen ninety-eight. Dad, they're from nineteen ninety-eight! That's six years ago! Oh, God!" Phoebe wailed, sinking onto the couch.

"So the big deal is…"

"Piper still works at Quake! Oh, crap. Uh, Piper? I wouldn't bother trying to freeze - " Phoebe started to explain as she got up to pace. She bumped into the potions table, knocking a bottle over. A ton of smoke appeared. When it cleared, it left behind Piper, Leo, and the Darklighter, who Piper quickly blew up. For real this time. Paige blinked in surprise at the sight of her older sister before smirking.

"Hey, Piper, just thought you should know. Your lipstick is a little, shall I say, messed up? And FYI your shirt is on backwards. Why?" She let out a little giggle as Piper wiped off her lipstick and held her jacket tightly closed against her chest.

"Well, I have no idea. It's as big a mystery to me as it is to you. Now, what's going on?" She asked, blushing slightly. A sudden look of pain flashed across Leo's face as he slowly collapsed. "Oh, damn. Phoebe, go get Wyatt. Paige, orb Leo to Magic School, will you?" The witch doled out orders. "I'll take care of whatever's going on up here." Piper turned her attention to her latest guests, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well?" The Piper from the past told her,

"Well, I don't know. One minute we're, uh, talking, and the next we're here. Uh, when exactly is here?"

"Two thousand four. February seventeenth, two thousand four. And you are from…" She trailed off expectantly.

"Nineteen ninety-eight." Past Leo supplied.

"Oh, I need a drink." Piper sank onto the couch recently vacated by Phoebe.

"You know Pipe, I don't think that's such a good idea." Victor spoke up innocently.

"Why? Do you know something I don't?" She raised an eyebrow at her father. He nodded and said,

"I just wouldn't. Phoebe and Paige will explain it later. You probably wouldn't believe me."

"You'd be surprised." Piper muttered. Sighing, she turned her attention to the guests.

"Where were you?" Past Piper asked.

"The Ghostly Plane." Before she could go on to explain there was a flurry of orbs. When they cleared, they revealed Wyatt, cooing at his mother and wanting to be picked up, a wish quickly granted.

"Hi. Hi. Did you have a good birthday? Get a lot of toys?" She smiled at him as she started working on a potion. She balanced him on her hip as he started jabbering away in his own little language, with her nodding along and making the appropriate sounds. Suddenly he clapped happily and squealed,

"Dada!"

"Interesting." Piper said, not paying attention in the least until Leo took the happy baby from her.

"Oh, hey." She awkwardly greeted, blinking. A sudden thought hit her as she spun back around to face the previous day's birthday boy, who was now jabbering away at his father.

"Hey, bud. What did you just say?" The boy grinned and cheerfully chanted,

"Dada, dada, dada, momma, dada!"

"Aw!" Both of his parents smothered him with kisses and praises as he just smiled happily.

"What happened? Did he find a cure for cancer or did he vanquish every demon in the Underworld?" Chris joked as he walked in. As he walked over to Wyatt, the youngest born Halliwell put up his protective shield.

"Hey, Wyatt, what's the matter?" He asked. The child in question just started pouting and chanted,

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." His parents looked curiously at him. Just then, a roar floated through the entire house, courtesy of Chris.

"For the love of God, Wy! If you want me to play with you, you're going to have to heal me! Until then, stop!" This caused the boy to grin.

"Demon?" Piper confirmed before blowing him up. A horrified look crossed Phoebe's face. She had raced into the attic when Wyatt orbed off, and she now raced off back down the stairs, everyone in the attic following her, Wyatt in his father's arms.

"What the hell happened?" She asked noting how bad Chris looked. A flash of understanding crossed Piper's face as she realized her unborn half-Elder baby was struggling to survive from the Darklighter poison floating through his mother's bloodstream. She turned to Leo and said,

"Heal me, quick. Now!" She worriedly rested her right hand on her stomach, something only noticed by Chris.

"Weird. It's like she already…" He sat up ram-rod straight and stared at her, gasping,

"You know?" She grinned at him for a second before saying,

"Don't worry. Phoebes and Paige didn't fink. I deduced. Elementary, my"

"Dear Watson." They finished together. Chris shook his head in disbelief.

"How long"

"Have I known?" She finished. "Three weeks. Well, that's how long I suspected. Your slip up yesterday and just now confirmed it for me." She explained.

"Oh. Sorry." He said after a minute.

"For what?"

"Well, you know…"Chris trailed off, waving a hand up and down, gesturing to himself.

"Don't be. Chris, you have nothing, absolutely nothing to be sorry about." Piper said in surprise. He shrugged.

"Still." Piper shook her head sharply.

"Okay, you know what? I'm tired. What do you say we all head to bed and deal with this in a couple of hours? I'm getting confused by all the time travel guests and I need sleep." With that she headed off to bed, subtly touching her estranged husband on the arm as she headed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to go put this little guy down for his nap." He quickly explained as he headed up after his wife.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

AN – In chapter 20 (yes, there is a chapter 20. It's already written.) Phoebe will get confused (meaning I got confused) and everyone that is time traveling will state when they are from. I know it's confusing. I'm the author and I'm like, wait, who's from where and who's gone home already and who hasn't? So sorry it's taken so long to update. I have to start typing again. Before originally posting I had the first 16 typed up and the first 19 written. I also have some other stories and haven't had a lot of time to type. Sorry! If there is anything that isn't clear **let me know**. I get kind of lost in my head and can't remember if I put something in or not. Okay? Okay.


	18. What do you know?

"Hey, I just put Wyatt down. Did you want me or…" Leo said as he slipped into his wife's room.

"Oh. Good. He's probably tired. Um…" She trailed off for a second before freezing him and calling for her newly confirmed unborn son.

"Yeah?"

"Well I just wanted to check with you if you don't… Just… Unless you say no, I'm going to tell Leo about, well, you. So if you have a problem with it speak now or forever hold your peace." She joked. Chris just sighed and said,

"Don't tell him I'm the baby. Don't tell him who I really am. But tell him you trust me. That is, if you do."

"Of course I do." She interrupted.

"Good. Everything else is yours to tell." He said.

When she nodded, he orbed out and Piper unfroze Leo.

"We should talk."

"Okay." He said, curious. She sighed and sat down on the bed. Patting the spot next to her, she motioned for him to sit, which he did.

"Look, Leo, about last night- "

"Hey, look, if you want to forget about last night- " He interrupted

"I don't. Well, and I can't." She shook her head sharply.

"Why not?" He asked skeptically. The witch sat quietly for a second before moving her husband's hand over her stomach and resting hers over his.

"Because I got pregnant." She finally responded. Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Piper, there is no way that you could have already- " He cut himself off, frowning.

"Magic, Leo. Magic." He raised an eyebrow, looking into her face then slowly allowing his gaze to wander down to where his hand rested on her stomach. She could tell by his eyes he desperately wanted to believe her, to believe that it was true.

"How do you know, though?" He finally asked softly.

She considered saying, "Well, Leo, it helps when the baby's twenty-three and currently standing in our attic." but refrained from doing so because Chris had asked not to. Instead, she questioned,

"You've been a Whitelighter for over sixty years and would have been long dead if not for magic. Can't you just believe in it?"

"And hey, what do you know? I can actually get pregnant without really trying." She added. With that, the months of avoidance and ice broke as Leo grinned.

"What do you know." He agreed.

He suddenly leaned in; a moment later they could have been mistaken for a couple of teenagers as they lay back.


	19. weird sisters & wacky sons

I'm _sssssssooooooooo_ sorry it's taken so long. Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me. See, I handwrote the story last year, and then this year I recopied it. And now, I'm typing it up. And since I know the story so well, from rereading it and all, I'm sick of it. Sorry. I'll try to be quicker with my next update. Sorry!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"I just can't figure out how she knows. How could she know? How could she possibly know? Was I that obvious? That see through? That transparent? I mean, how could she know?" Chris was ranting ten minutes later up in the attic.

"I still don't know, Chris." An incredibly bored ghost formerly named Piper said for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"If I hadn't been dead before, I would be now." She thought reflectively. As if reading her mind, Chris shot her a dirty look, though when she raised an eyebrow a sheepish look quickly followed.

Just then, Phoebe walked in looking sick to her stomach.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris asked, amused.

"Eight months, they barely look at each other. Now they can't keep their hands off of each other. Or their clothes on." Phoebe replied, scrunching up her nose as though she had just changed Wyatt's diaper. Chris made a similar face at the last part.

"Aunt Phoebes, that's disgusting. They are my parents. No one likes to think about their parents doing that." Phoebe smiled coyly and asked,

"Well, how do you think you got here? Believe you me, the stork does not actually deliver made-to-order babies." Chris just looked like he was going to throw up.

Just then, the Leo from 1998 walked in.

"Uh, hi." He said awkwardly.

"Oh, hi Leo." Phoebe said nonchalantly as she started flipping through the Book. He blinked, a little confused.

After a minute Phoebe looked up and asked,

"What? Oh, we know about the whole died in World War II, became our guardian angel thing. All that good stuff."

Piper laughed as she and Leo walked in, fingers laced together. Phoebe looked immediately suspicious and mentioned casually,

"Hey, Pipe, where's Dan? Picking Mel up from school?"

"Dan? Mel?" The eldest sister raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Dan? Your husband? Mel's dad? You know, your daughter."

"Right. Sure. Okay." Piper rolled her eyes as she reached for the phone book.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the funny farm because you need to be committed."

Phoebe looked confused.

"Wait, you're not a shape-shifter or possessor demon?"

"No, I am not! Honestly, Phoebe." Piper shook her head in mock disapproval.

Just then a voice came from the doorway.

"Well, that's kind of depressing that six years later I'm still single and don't have any kids." The Piper from 1998 walked into the attic.

The present version laughed and said coyly, "What are you talking about? I'm married. I have kids. And honestly, Phoebe. You couldn't think of a better story?"

"Well, I was just thinking about your high school reunion."

"When I was possessed by Terra." Piper finished.

"You were possessed at your high school reunion?" Paige laughed as she orbed in. Piper just groaned and nodded.

"You know, Piper, you were the hit of the reunion." Phoebe smirked.

"How so?" Leo was curious.

"Well, let's just say Terra unlocked my inner Phoebe." The sister in question vaguely answered.

"Translation?" The Elder looked towards the middle Halliwell, who laughed.

"Just be glad you weren't there. Trust me."

Leo glanced between the two but neither would say another word, both too red. Piper from embarrassment, Phoebe from holding back her laughter.

Suddenly, in the middle of the attic, appeared a slightly older Wyatt, a baby boy, and Victor. The father of two of the Charmed Ones looked around. When his gaze fell on Chris, his eyes widened and he muttered, "Oh, crap. Piper's going to kill me."

The daughter in question cocked an eyebrow. When she noticed the boys her face lit up.

"Is that…" She asked hesitantly. Victor grinned and nodded.

Just then the older Wyatt caught sight of the Piper and Leo from 1998.

Frowning, he blinked and there was a puff of smoke as they were sent home via the Wyatt Express.


End file.
